Talk:Neo-Ridley
Has anyone noticed that Meta Ridley in MP3 looks a lot like Ridley X?--1upD 01:44, 25 December 2007 (UTC) Most of the ridleys look similar in one way or another.Navolas 17:04, 7 January 2008 (UTC) :I've noticed that too. I don't think it means anything, though. Squeemaster 22:08, 4 August 2008 (UTC) Is Ridley-X a fake Ridley altogether? It is possible that the Ridley seen was an X mimic(including the frozen one), as the SA-X was created with only a portion of Samus's power suit. Is Ridley-X even Ridley? I need to check this, but I believe Ridley was part of a race of space dragons (like I said, need to check that). Even then, what if Ridley-X is not Ridley, but an entirely different member of his race. I'd like to know what some people think on this. Reptilia 23:45, 16 August 2008 (UTC) :Yup, I got that checked. Ridley's species was "nearly extinct," so a rare specimen would likely be found in BSL, a place full of rare specimens (like Serris). I think it's a good possibility that Ridley-X is not Ridley at all. ::Yeah, I think the default response to seeing a member of Ridley's race in the BSL station is to think that it's really Ridley. tee hee... what if it's Ridley's mom or old girlfriend or somthing? [[User:Squeemaster|'Squee'master]] 23:53, 16 August 2008 (UTC) Long Live the Squees!!! :::Good point there. But it's still possible that it actually is his old girlfriend. Reptilia 00:05, 17 August 2008 (UTC) ::::We can only speculate.^_^ Long Live the Squees! [[User:Squeemaster|'Squee'master]] 00:08, 16 August 2008 (UTC) :::::By the way, this is off topic, but your userpage is awesome. Reptilia 00:30, 17 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::Shucks. Thanks! [[User:Squeemaster|'Squee'master]] 00:08, 16 August 2008 (UTC) LLTS! :::::::Isn't it possible that Ridley was caught by Galactic Federation and realizing that he will just regenerate after being killed, they froze Ridley and stored him in the BSL Space Station (where nobody would look for him) so that he couldn't harm anyone else. Then Ridley got infected and Samus fought the X.This would also explain why Space Pirates were on the Station: they were looking for Ridley but got infected and stoped searching. Tell me what you think about this theory. Cyberwolf27 09:40, September 20, 2009 (UTC) The Pirates... Where does it say on the Fusion web site that the Pirates were "on a marauding mission"? Could someone provide a link? Maetch 18:33, September 2, 2009 (UTC) He Died I think that Ridley was killed, with no body left to resurrect. The X Parasite seen escaping the sculpture (you'll read why I said "sculpture") of Ridley means that the X absorbed every organic part of Ridley's body, except bones, leaving a hollow cast of Ridley's body. Also, if you think you can survive being frozen, you're wrong. Your body will shut down from the suspended animation, permanently, dead. But don't fret if you think Ridley was a cool dude! The Space Pirates will clone him from the DNA samples they have, so you can expect to see him in a sequel.--Triple b 00:37, February 28, 2010 (UTC) another ridley well, I think It was not ridley but it could have been another one of his species possibly his brother or somthing maybe one of samus's previous adventures she maybe thought she was against ridley but maybe ridleys brother instead or another explanation is there's one or more clones of ridley and this could be one of them or maybe it's just ridley. Jack Davies 20:12, June 7, 2010 (UTC) :This page is for the dicussion of the article, not the subject matter. Please use our forums or your user areas to post ideas. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 20:14, June 7, 2010 (UTC) ::See this is why talkheaders would be a good idea. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 20:26, June 7, 2010 (UTC) :::I would agree with you but this page already had a talkheader when this user edited. So that proves that 1. This user ignored it, and/or 2. They aren't effective. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 20:29, June 7, 2010 (UTC) ::: ::::Wait a minute, the talkheader actually says that the page can be used for topic discussion? It shouldn't say that? So scratch my previous remark about Steamlord being ignorant. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 20:31, June 7, 2010 (UTC) :"This is the talk page for Ridley-X. Here, you may discuss improving the article." 'Metroid101 21:05, June 7, 2010 (UTC)' ::Yes, Metroid101, and if you had looked at the recent edits, you would have noticed that was because I changed it after posting my last message. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 21:13, June 7, 2010 (UTC) :: Oh typical me! xD Metroid101 21:18, June 7, 2010 (UTC) "Neo" Ridley Er... would you mind sharing where you are coming up with this name from? You can't just change it and not fill us in. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 05:58, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :The soundtrack. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 13:30, June 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Link? [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 20:51, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :::Mdb has the tracklisting. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 20:53, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :::: I don't see it here: http://metroid-database.com/m4/music.php ? [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 20:57, June 12, 2010 (UTC) This name comes from a tracklisting I picked up off a music site. Checked a few other sources and this is what his name really is. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 21:00, June 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, links please? Because they could just be copying each other, and if they ripped it from the game then it's likely a fan name. if we can't identify that it came from an official source, it shouldn't be used. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 21:02, June 12, 2010 (UTC) This is the reason that I'd left the Unverified Name tag on, RBX. We want to be 100% certain that we aren't supplying readers a fan name. We're one of the top sources for information and we need to responsible with that power. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 21:07, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :The Prima guide just calls him Ridley, and MDb doesn't have scans of the official guide. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 21:11, June 12, 2010 (UTC) ::So it sould be called Ridley-X. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 21:13, June 12, 2010 (UTC) That's a fan-name, though. I'd rather use this name with the unverified tag (until verification can be found either way) or merge it. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 21:15, June 12, 2010 (UTC) It's better than "Neo-Ridley". It's much more appropriate and fits in with the actual game's naming system, i.e. "Samus Aran-X". And RBX still hasn't given us a link, so it could be that he made the whole thing up (most likely he didn't, but I'm just using it to illustrate a point.) In the end, they're conjectural names, until proven official, so I say we stick with the previous one as it's more applicable. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 21:30, June 12, 2010 (UTC) The problem is the the "Ridley-X" name can't be official. This one is merely awaiting verification for or against. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 21:44, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :Why can't it be? If so then why was it used before? It should follow the same "awaiting confirmation procedures" as Neo-Ridley". I say we use Ridley-X until we get proof of Neo-Ridley's officiality, not the other way around. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 21:47, June 12, 2010 (UTC) It wasn't particularly desired before. "Ridley-X", as well as a number of similar articles were what prompted me to create the "Unverified Name" template/category. The thing is that we don't have any reason to expect "Ridley-X" as a name to show up in any official media because we know that it was made up by fans who (convergently) follow the naming process to such a conclusion. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 22:30, June 12, 2010 (UTC) ::The same could be said of Neo-Ridley. Where did this name come from other than a name for a track listing? And we still haven't got confirmation of even that. So basically you are saying we make up a new name (which Neo-Ridley practically is) to replace an old name that was also fanon? Why does Neo-Ridley get priorty over Ridley-x, because you think that maybe there's a better chance of it's confirmation? Ok, well until I see this on the Fusion's actual album tracklisting (is there one?) then I still think that this is a faux name. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 22:43, June 12, 2010 (UTC) I agree. It still carries the burden of proof. That's why it is tagged. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 23:12, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :::Hello people, Neo Ridley was the name on the Metroid Prime & Fusion Original Soundtracks. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 23:28, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Do you own them? We're still missing the hard "proof" that HK originally requested. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 05:31, June 13, 2010 (UTC) :God no. Jeez, it is only like more money then I would like to pay for. Besides, it could be in Japanese. Meaning, "Huh, what the heck does this say". The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 13:37, June 13, 2010 (UTC) :Then what was your source? ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 18:22, June 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Several sites. Anyways, the fact that the original soundtracks list Arachnus's theme as VS Mulcalah isn't questioned. Why would Mulcalah be a fan name if there is clearly another name out there? So why should the others be too? The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 23:04, June 13, 2010 (UTC)